I Prayed For You
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: "All my life I prayed for someone like you, and I thank god that I finally found you." A little #Hexanna fic, because I love them and as far as I'm concerned, Roxanna never died at the hands of that monster. #Warning #BabyFic #BerenaIncluded
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just going to say in advance before you start reading, this will be a baby fic, and some #Berena is included too, just to warn you. So if you don't like that then don't read it. For those who do, I hope you like it xx**

 **I Prayed For You**

 **Henrik/Roxanna**

…

Another Monday morning was just like any other at Holby, the entrance already filling up with patients and colleagues arriving for their shift. Henrik Hanssen stood with a small latte in his hand as he looked towards the security as they allowed people inside.

"Morning Henrik, you're in early?"

The consultant looked up to see Serena Campbell watching him closely, a warm smile on her face as she held a pain au chocolat in her hand.

"Breakfast?" He asked, looking at the pastry she was holding.

"It's for Bernie, she had to come in early this morning, an emergency surgery so I know she'll be needing this."

"Well she's very lucky to have you looking after her."

"Oh she always is. Henrik, are you waiting for someone in particular? Claire on the till said you've been standing here for quite some time?"

"Well if you must know, I'm waiting for Ms MacMillan."

"Oh of course, I'm sorry. I'd forgotten she was due back today."

"Mm-mm."

"What?"

"I still believe it's too soon but, trying to tell her that seems to be an impossible task at the moment."

"It's been eight weeks Henrik, the poor thing will undoubtedly be going stir crazy at home."

"I'd rather that than her coming back too soon."

"Well you're here to keep your eye on her, we all are, you know that. We will all help any way we can."

"Yes, thank you Serena."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are you Henrik, after all, he was your friend too?"

"Yes well, that came to a very sudden end when I found out what he'd done to Roxanna."

"Of course, but having said that. All those years of friendship before this happened, I mean it must have…"

"Serena, please don't think I'm being rude but I don't want to discuss John. Whatever he may have meant to me…to Roxanna, that all stopped when he tried to end her life, I feel nothing for him, not now, I just can't."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you were looking out for me and I do appreciate that. I just think that the best thing we can do for Roxanna now is help her to move on from all of this, show her who her true friends are."

"Well, no time like the present is there?"

Henrik looked at her, seeing her smile as he followed her gaze to see Roxanna walking through the doors, the security quickly checking her bags and running the scanner over her person. Henrik took a deep intake of breath as he looked over to see one of his best friends in the world, the woman he cared so very much for, dressed in dark navy trousers, a light blue blouse and her blue coat. Seeing her standing metres from him, he felt a sudden ease come over him, having her back where she belonged.

…

Roxanna smiled her thanks to the security guard as he passed her the bag.

"Welcome back Ms MacMillan."

"Thank you Simon."

Roxanna turned to make her way to the elevator but stopped when she saw Henrik and Serena looking over at her. She made her way over to them, smiling to them both.

"Good morning Serena…Henrik."

Serena moved and hugged the taller woman, before pulling back.

"Welcome back Roxanna, you're looking wonderful."

"Oh, well thank you. I've certainly had plenty of time to rest."

Everything went silent as Roxanna looked up at Henrik who was standing looking at her.

"Well, I should really get this up to Bernie, if you'll excuse me."

Roxanna said her goodbyes to Serena before turning back to her friend. Henrik suddenly remembered he was holding the warm cup in his hand as he passed it to Roxanna.

"For you, I thought you might need one on your first day back."

"Thank you Henrik."

She took a sip from the cup, closing her eyes when she swallowed the hot liquid.

"Just what the doctor ordered, have you been waiting for me?" She asked.

"I thought you could perhaps use a little support on your first day back."

"That's very sweet of you Henrik, If I'm honest, I'm a little nervous."

"Why don't we go to your office and get you settled back in?"

Roxanna nodded as they made their way to the elevator, Henrik's hand warm on her back as he guided her in to the elevator, taking her bags for her while she drank her latte.

…

When the elevator door opened, Roxanna felt butterflies in her stomach, she relaxed a little when she felt Henrik's hand on her back again, instantly calming her.

"Ms MacMillan, you're back."

Roxanna looked up to see Meena rushing towards her.

"Henrik?" She said nervously.

"Oh Ms MacMillan, I'm so so sorry for what I did to you. I should have been paying more attention, I don't know how I will ever make it up to you, with hitting you and Professor Gaskall and I…"

"Ms Chowdhury, perhaps we ought to give Ms MacMillan some time to get herself settled back in, don't you think?"

"Oh, oh yes of course. I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's quite al-right Meena, just give me a little while to get settled and then we can talk."

"Okay, fine."

"I'm sure you have patients you could be attending too Ms Chowdhury?" Henrik replied.

The young doctor nodded her head before she walked away from them, Roxanna squeezing Henrik's arm before they made their way in to her office. He closed the door behind him as he watched Roxanna look around her office, seeing the yellow roses on her desk.

"Did you do this?" She asked, as she leaned down to smell the flowers before turning back to him.

"I thought they might brighten up your office, a splash of colour always makes people feel happier."

"Happier."She stated.

"Perhaps the wrong choice of words at present."

Roxanna leant against her desk as Henrik walked towards her, taking hold of her hand as she looked up at him.

"You're nervous?"

"It's foolish isn't it. I've spent at least 6 weeks in this very hospital recovering, I've seen our friends, our colleagues most days. I'm not sure why I feel like I do now."

"Because you're no longer the patient but rather the doctor, it will take you time to get settled back in to a routine but you will."

"Yes, I know."

"However if you feel it's still to early to come back then you are more than…"

"Henrik, if I have to sit and watch one more day-time television programme or stare at the same four walls for one more day, I will go stir crazy.

"Speaking of crazy, I owe you an apology."

"Why?"

"For not believing you, when you told me about you suspicions about John. I believed him over you, believed that you were reading to much in to things, working to hard. He made me believe you were the crazy one and for one horrible minute I believed it."

"John was very convincing, I don't blame you Henrik. I just wish I'd told you everything sooner, then perhaps….well perhaps he, that I…"

Henrik could see the tears forming in Roxanna's eyes as he leant against the desk beside her, his arm coming around her waist before he felt her lean in to him, her head on his shoulder.

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers that have commented so far, I do love our little group. The #GullifordGirls are truly the best.**

…

 **Chapter 2**

…

When Henrik heard Roxanna's tears subside, he bent his head, his hand coming under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. There was nothing worse for him than seeing the woman he loved so upset over something that wasn't even her fault.

"My dear Roxanna, you have absolutely nothing to blame yourself for. Everything John did, to himself and to his patients are on him and him alone."

"We were his friends Henrik, why didn't we see how messed up he had become?"

"Perhaps we didn't want to see it."

"I don't believe that, I can't."

"Well, sometimes people are just very good at hiding who they really are. We've all done it in the past, myself included. Hiding your problems, your fears, it doesn't solve anything. Perhaps had I paid more attention to my son, then Frederick may not have caused so much devastation and hurt, to my friends, and my colleagues."

"That wasn't your fault, you can't blame yourself for something that was out of your control."

Henrik smiled at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Exactly." He stated.

"Ah, very well. You're right of course, but you can't help feeling like you could have done more."

"Roxanna, John tried to kill you. What ever help he needed, he was way past the point of saving. I know it's easy to say move on, believe me I know how hard that can be, however I am always here for you. Even if you just want some company after a long day. My door, my home…will always be available to you, day or night."

Roxanna leaned in and kissed his cheek before taking hold of his hand.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, you're such a good friend."

"Yes, always the friend." He whispered to himself.

…

Bernie was sitting at her computer when the office door opened, looking up to see Serena walking in, a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning…again." Serena smiled as she leaned down and placed a kiss to Bernie's lips.

"Good morning."

"For you, I thought you might need it." She said, passing the pastry to her partner.

"Oh thank you, I'm starving."

Serena pulled the chair over that was sitting by the door to the desk, taking a seat beside Bernie.

"So, how did the surgery go?"

"Yeah, it went well. The guy flat lined twice but I got him back."

"What happened?"

"The fool was trying to fix the tv signal on his roof, fell off the ladder and landed on the railing, his leg was pretty bad, ruptured an artery. He was bloody lucky."

"Of course he was, he had you working on him." She smiled.

"You always know how to boost my ego Ms Campbell."

"I do try my best darling."

"So, how's your morning been so far?"

"Plain sailing, though Jason did try to set the kitchen on fire this morning."

"He didn't."

"He thought he's make a nice gesture and bring me my breakfast in bed, suffice to say, it didn't quite go as planned."

"Not too much damage then?"

"Perhaps a new toaster is in order but other that, no, we're fine."

"Hopefully an easy morning to come then?"

"Mm-mm, well for some of us perhaps."

"What do you mean?"

"I was chatting with our Mr Hanssen down stairs, he was waiting for Roxanna."

"Oh…she's back today?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Well on the surface she seems okay?"

"But?"

"Well, she's been though a lot. I've no doubt she'll be putting on a brave face for everyone."

"Maybe she's come back too soon?"

"Maybe, I still can't believe Gaskall tried to kill her, one of his best friends. What possesses someone to do that to someone they care about."

"Well, we didn't really know him. No one really knows what goes on inside someone else's mind."

"And what goes on in yours, mm-mm?"

"As a matter of fact, there is something that I've been thinking about?"

"Oh, and what might that be Ms Wolfe?"

"How would you feel about you and I moving in together."

Serena was ready with a cheeky response but stalled when she heard what Bernie said.

"Moving in, you and me?"

"You don't want too?"

"Well I…I mean I…"

"You know what, you're right, it's too soon. I didn't mean to rush you."

Bernie got up, ready to leave, Serena on her feet quickly stopping the other woman, taking hold of her wrist, as Bernie turned back to her.

"It's okay Serena really, it was just an idea."

"It's not that I don't want too."

"Then what?"

"I need to talk to Jason first, it does concern him too."

"And if he has no objections?"

Serena smiled before moving forward, wrapping her arms around Bernie's waist before she kissed her.

"Then Ms Wolfe, I would love for you to move in with me, with us."

…

Roxanna was sitting at her computer, staring at the screen, not really taking in what she was reading when she heard the knock at her door.

"Yes?"

The door opened, Meena Chowdhury poking her head in, a smile on her face.

"Ms MacMillan, I was just wondering if you were free now?"

"Yes, of course, come on in."

Meena stepped inside, closing the door behind her before taking a seat across from Roxanna. Roxanna turned away from her computer, before she looked towards Meena to see the younger woman looking a little nervous.

"I don't bite Dr Chowdhury?"

"No, I know I just…"

"What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"I wanted to say how sorry I am."

"Oh…"

"What I did to you, I don't expect you to ever forgive me."

"Meena it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I wasn't paying attention to the road and I knocked you down."

"I think it's fair to assume neither of us were paying attention to the road, you were obviously preoccupied and I, well I…"

"It was Professor Gaskall, wasn't it? He was trying to hurt you?"

"Did you know?"

"What?"

"I won't be angry Meena, just be honest with me. Did you know that John Gaskall was making false entries on his patient records, that he was falsifying his research, long before I'd found out?"

"I…I did wonder."

"Why didn't you say something to me sooner?"

"I tried, I tried to tell you but you were so busy with your own suspicions and then, when I knocked you down and they said that you suffered locked in syndrome, I knew he had something to do with it."

"Why didn't you go to Mr Hanssen."

"I was scared, what if he hurt me too."

"Meena, he nearly killed me."

"I know, I saw him inject you. That's when I ran to get Hanssen."

"It was you, you're the one who stopped him?"

"I wouldn't say I stopped him, I just ran for help. Mr Hanssen was the one who stopped him, he was the one who saved you and with Mr Self's help, brought you back to us."

"I'm sorry Meena, I'm sorry I didn't listen to your own concerns when I had the chance."

"And I'm sorry for speaking up sooner, but I was scared. He said he could finish my career if I said a word to anyone and I just thought, who'd believe me?"

"I know, John could be very…intimidating, dominating. I don't' blame you Meena."

"What do we do now?"

"We move on, John Gaskall is no longer with us and we survived his wrath, just."

"What will happen with the study."

"It's to be shut down immediately, there were far too many risks, loss of life. It's time to put an end to it, Mr Hanssen and the other chair members agree."

"Good, I'm glad."

"It's time we all got back to normal, returned to the work that **does** save lives, speaking of which, I'm sure you have patients to attend too?"

"Yeah, thank you Roxanna."

Meena got up and made her way to the door, stopping when Roxanna spoke up.

"Meena?"

"Yes."

"Try not to let what happened with Professor Gaskall affect the rest of your career, you have a good one ahead of you, I'd hate to see it ruined because of him."

"I won't, I promise. Just so long as you do the same?"

"Deal."

"Thank you."

"Take care Meena."

As Meena closed the door behind her, Roxanna picked up her mobile, sending a quick text to Henrik before returning to her computer screen.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

Henrik was on Darwin, doing his usual rounds, Fletch and Jac arguing yet again. Henrik often wondered how the pair got any work done, with the amount of bickering the pair did.

"That's not the point Fletch."

"You know what, I think you'll just use any excuse not too…oh, Mr Hanssen."

Jac turned around to see Henrik watching them both intently.

"Problems Ms Naylor?"

"No, everything is fine, thank you."

"Are you sure? Yourself and Mr Fletcher appear to be in much disagreement about something particular?"

"Help me out here Mr H…"

"Fletch?" Jac warned.

"If I can, go on?"

"How would you feel, if you took a woman out to dinner, a nice restaurant, spent time outside of work, met your kids…

"Oh dear god." Jac groaned.

"And she won't even acknowledge that you're dating?"

"With respect, I think it's safe to say Fletch that this entire hospital has met your kids. They're never away from this place, in fact Mikey is…"

"What would you think Mr H?"

Henrik looked between the pair, Jac looking as though she wanted nothing more than to punch Fletch.

"Well, I would think that perhaps the lady in question prefers to keep her professional and personal life separate and doesn't want to be the topic of hospital gossip."

"Exactly, now…can we get on. I do have a full patient list to get through, as do you?" Jac stated at Fletch.

"I'll let you both get back to work, good day." Henrik smiled.

As Henrik walked away, his phone buzzed, taking it out to look at the screen, to see a message from Roxanna asking him if she could come over that evening. He sent her a quick reply, "As I said before, my door is always open, I'll cook, 6pm." Putting away his phone, before going back to his day.

"I can't believe you just did that?" Jac said, anger in her voice.

"I thought he'd take my side."

"Well, how wrong were you. You owe me the biggest glass of wine tonight for that."

"So you're still speaking to me then." Fletch grinned.

"Oh shut up." She said, as she walked away.

…

Roxanna was on AAU attending to one of the patients, looking up when she heard footsteps approaching, to see Bernie coming over.

"Hi."

"Hello."Roxanna smiled.

"I'm Bernie Wolfe, we haven't been properly introduced. I've only recently returned to Holby myself."

"You're Serena's partner?"

"That's right."

Roxanna signed off the patient's chart before coming around to Bernie's side, as they walked back over to the desk.

"I eh, just wanted to say that if you need anything, any assistance, Serena and I are here if you need us."

"That's very kind, has Henrik been around everyone this morning, asking them to watch out for me?"

"What, no. Oh god, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You haven't."

"It must be a little unnerving coming back after what happened?"

"It's quite daunting, yes. I've spent so much time here, recovering. I said that to Henrik this morning, I don't know why I'm feeling so anxious about being back, it's silly really."

"Not at all, I think you're very brave after what you've been through."

"You heard all the gory details then?"

"Serena filled me in what happened, yes. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through, Serena said he was one of your best friends?"

"Mm-mm, since university. John, Henrik and myself, quite the trio back in the day. I really don't know when John turned out like he…like he did."

Bernie could see that Roxanna was getting a little emotional, running a hand up her arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you."

"It's al-right, thank you for your concern though."

"You have a lot of friends here, I hope we can become good friends too."

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"And if you ever want to talk, have a night out to forget. Serena and I are always here."

"I might take you up on it."

"I'm hopeful that you will." Bernie smiled.

"I should get on, I think I'm on Keller next."

"Of course, well…you know where we are."

"Thank you Bernie."

Bernie watched her walk out of the ward, Serena coming up behind Bernie.

"Was that Roxanna?"

"Mm-mm, she was dealing with Mr Hicks." She said, turning to her partner.

"How is she?"

"She seems okay, I think she's got a long way to go but I told her we're all here for her."

"You're a good egg Ms Wolfe."

"Of course I am, that's why you're with me."

Bernie leaned in, ready to kiss her, Serena's hand coming up to stop her.

"We're at work Bernie, behave."

"You make it very difficult."

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you."

"I'll hold you too that."

…

That night Roxanna pulled up outside Henrik's home, getting out, taking out the bottle bag on the passengers seat and slamming the car door behind her. She made her way up the path, knocking twice as she waited for a reply. Moments later, the door opened, Henrik appearing before her, a tea towel over his shoulder as he smiled at her.

"Right on time, come on in."

"I come baring gifts, I feel like we both deserve this after today." She smiled, holding up the bag.

Henrik took the bag from her hand before placing it on the side cabinet, then helping Roxanna with her coat, before putting it on the coat rack.

"Come through, dinner won't be long." He smiled, as he picked up the bag and made his way back to the kitchen, Roxanna following him.

She took a seat at the counter as he brought the bottle out of the bag and inspected it.

"Oh my, Viña Marichalar Gran Reserva 2006. A wonderful choice my dear. Has your day really been as bad as all that, twenty-five pounds a bottle?"

"It's more my way of saying thank you."

"Roxanna, there's no thanks necessary."

"Well we'll chose to disagree on that shall we?" She smiled.

"Now, what did I do with the corkscrew?" He said, looking around.

Roxanna looked around the room, follow Henrik's motions. She looked by the sink, spotting the object.

"Oh, there it is, let me. You concentrate on the meal."

"Very well."

Roxanna got to her feet, retrieving the corkscrew, taking it back to the counter as she began to unscrew the wine cork, Henrik looking over when he heard the small pop from the bottle.

"Glasses are…."

"Top cupboard, I remember."

Roxanna went to get the glasses, bringing out two and taking them over and pouring the red liquid in to each glass, passing one to Henrik as she came over and leaned against the counter next to him.

"So, what are we having?"

"Well, I hope you're hungry. I've made some home made tomato soup and fresh bread for started, then we have duck breast with pomegranate-citrus glaze and for after you can have a choice between a baked brie in puff pastry or if you'd prefer something sweeter I've made us a lemon-yogurt tart."

"Brie in puff pastry, you remembered?"

"Your love for cheese is something that I shall never forget."

"Thank you."

Henrik turned to her, a warm smile looking back at him.

"What for?"

"For always thinking of me, I'd be lost without you."

"You're never alone Roxanna, never."

Roxanna nodded before leaning in and kissing his cheek, laying her head on his shoulder as she drank her wine while he stirred his sauce.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

After their meal, Henrik and Roxanna were sitting side by side in his study, soft music playing in the background, a glass of wine in each of their hands, as Roxanna leaned against Henrik, her head on his shoulder, Henrik's eyes closed as he listened to the beats to the music.

"This is lovely." Roxanna said softly.

"Mm-mm, certainly my idea of a perfect night in."

"I agree."

Henrik's eyes opened when he felt Roxanna move from her place on his shoulder, watching her closely as she sipped her wine.

"How are you feeling now my dear?"

Roxanna looked at him, a warm smile on her face as she saw the concern in his eyes.

"I feel a lot better now, thank you for tonight."

"You know you never have to thank me, we're friends, I am always going to be here for you."

"Yes, I know you are."

Henrik could see the sad look in her eyes, reaching out to cover her hand as she got herself comfortable in his arms again.

"How was your first day back?"

"It was actually better than I thought it would be, everyone's been wonderful, though I get the feeling you might have given everyone their instructions."

"I just didn't want to rush you back in to the fold, not after everything you've been through."

"It wasn't just me he hurt Henrik, I know you feel betrayed by him. You were very close, closer than he and I ever were."

"Yes well, as it turns out. The length of time you know a person doesn't really mean anything, when they can turn around in a heartbeat and try to murder the woman you…"

Roxanna's wine glass stopped halfway to her lips when Henrik didn't quite finish his sentence. Putting the glass on the coffee table, she turned back to him, her hand covering his, forcing him to look at her.

"Henrik, what were you going to say?"

"It's, I…it's not important."

"Please Henrik, tell me what you were going to say."

She could see the worry in his eyes as he looked back at her, almost afraid to say the words, just in case they weren't reciprocated.

"You know I've always loved you Roxanna, but you were happy with David and I wasn't going to come between your relationship. You were happy and both dear friends, after he died it didn't seem like the time to tell you and then the longer time went on, it became more difficult for me to tell you. When you were hurt, and unable to communicate with us, the regret I felt and never having told you tore away at me."

"Oh Henrik…"

"And then John…when he gave you that overdose and you coded, I've never felt such pain, such loss and the thought of you never knowing how I felt about you, the life we would never have together, it broke me."

Henrik didn't look up for several moments, almost afraid that he would see rejection on Roxanna's face. When he finally mustered up the courage to look at her, he saw the silent tears that fell from her beautiful green eyes, before he felt her arms going around his neck and hugging him tightly as she cried. They remained in their current position for a few minutes before Roxanna eventually pulled back, her eyes a little puffy from crying, but still smiling back at him.

"Well…it took you long enough." she finally replied, as she kissed him.

…

Jac and Fletch were in Albi's sitting on the couch in the corner, Jac on her second glass of wine as Fletch put down his beer and tuned to face her, noticing that she was still on a mood, because of their argument earlier in the day.

"Are you just gonna sit there and sulk all evening?" He stated.

Jac downed the rest of her wine before turning to him with a pissed off look in her eyes.

"Excuse me, I think I have ever reason to be angry at you. How dare you bring up our problems in front of Hanssen of all people, I've never been so embarrassed."

"Really? Because I'm sure you've been in far worse situations." He said jokingly.

Jac rolled her eyes at him, seeing the big grin on his face as she shook her head.

"You really are impossible." She replied, giving in to her anger at him.

Fletch moved a little closer to her, his arm coming around her shoulders, smiling when he felt her lean in to him.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I was a bloody idiot. If you don't want people knowing about us then…well then it's fine by me."

Jac could tell by the tone in his voice that he was only saying what she wanted to hear, and felt a little bad for being horrible to him. She looked around Albi's, seeing most of AAU at the bar, Bernie and Serena, sitting at the end of the bar, Shiraz in both their hands and Bernie leaned on Serena, as the laughed about something Serena was saying.

"Oh screw it." Was all Jac said, as she turned around, her arms going around Fletch's neck and giving him a proper kiss. Hearing a few whistles behind them, as some of their colleagues spotted them.

"My my, they kept that one quiet." Serena smiled.

"I think it's lovely." Bernie replied.

"You really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you Ms Wolfe?"

Bernie took Serena's wine glass from her hand, Serena looking as though she was about to kill her for taking her wine, until Bernie took tight hold of her hand, leaning in to kiss her before pulling her up from her chair.

"Let's go home." She smiled.

"I was just going to suggest that myself."

"Lead the way."

Serena put her arm around Bernie's waist as they two women exited the bar and headed for home.

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…

The crackling of the fire was the first thing Roxanna registered as she opened her eyes, looking at the world outside to see darkness, the moon beaming down. She shifted ever so slightly to look up at Henrik to see the man fast asleep, his arm still around her shoulder.

"Henrik?" She whispered.

Henrik could hear the softness of Roxanna's voice, stirring from his sleep as he opened his eyes and looked down to see her watching him, a warm smile on her face.

"Mm-mm, we dozed off." He claimed.

"Something like that, I should probably be going, it's late."

Roxanna released herself from Henrik's embrace, getting to her feet, her back protesting slightly from their awkward sleeping position. Henrik got to his feet, looking at his watch to see that it was just after eleven.

"Roxanna, it's very late. The guest room is made up, why don't you just stay the night."

Roxanna looked at him, stepping in to his space.

"The spare room?" She said softly.

Henrik looked like a deer caught in the headlights at her words, not entirely sure how he should respond to her.

"Well I…I don't want to rush you. You're still recovering from your injuries and I…"

"Henrik, did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe this is the one thing we both need right now."

"I can't say that it did."

"I can go home if that's what you really want but…"

"But?"

"After all that's happened, I think we've wasted more than enough time al-ready, but it's up to you?"

Henrik looked in to her eyes, seeing the warmth and love radiating through them. He smiled softly at her before he leaned down and placed a loving kiss to her lips, all the years of friendship, the years he'd prayed to be with her and here he was standing in front of her, his lips on hers, his arms around her slim waist, knowing that in that moment everything was as it should be.

…

Serena unlocked the front door, making her way inside, Bernie behind her.

"Is Jason in?"

"Not tonight, he's with Greta for the evening. It's just us." She smiled as she removed her coat.

Bernie gave her a wicked smile before moving forward, her hands coming up to cup Serena's face before the other woman found herself being backed up against the wall. Serena's arms came around Bernie's waist as she kissed the blonde back with more force.

"Mm-mm, you know…there's a perfectly good bed just up the stairs. I think we're both too old to be doing this in the hallway.

"Afraid Jason might walk in on us?"

"Well…I wasn't, but now I am. I'll tell you something, if he does, you're explaining it to him." Serena smiled, offering a small wink.

Bernie laughed before taking hold of Serena's hand as the pair made their way up to the bedroom, Serena switching off the lights as they went.

Bernie stood in the middle of the bedroom, looking around before her eyes landed on the bed, Serena came up behind her, her arms going around her waist, pulling Bernie back to her.

"Just think, if everything goes okay with Jason, this will be **our** bedroom."

Bernie turned around in her arms, leaning down to kiss her before she spoke.

" **Our** bedroom... **our** bed."

Serena could feel herself being guided backwards towards the bed as Bernie continued to kiss her, her legs hit the wood on the bed as Bernie lowered her down on to it, leaning over her as she continued to kiss her. Serena felt Bernie undoing the buttons on her blouse before she felt Bernie's hand travel south, her own hand stopping Bernie's.

"Serena? What is it?"

Serena sat up, Bernie following her as the pair sat on the edge.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"You're nervous."

"It's just that this is a big step forward for us, I don't want to mess it up."

"How could you mess it up?"

"You're so beautiful Bernie, fit…"

"And?"

"I'm not you, I didn't really think tonight through properly. I suppose I'm just a little nervous, having you see me, well…"

"Naked?"

Serena nodded as she looked away from the blonde, Bernie moved closer to her, taking told of her hand, placing a kiss to the palm of her hand before forcing Serena to look at her, her hand on the side of Serena's face.

" **You are a beautiful woman Serena Campbell, inside and out**."

"Bernie."

"If you don't want to do this tonight then that's okay, there will be plenty of other night for us, I just want to be with you, even if it's only to hold you in my arms, I don't care…just, I love you."

Serena's breath caught in her throat as she heard the words spill from Bernie's lips.

"That's the first time you've said that."

"I should have said it a lot sooner, but with Eleanor's death and your sabbatical, there was never the right time."

"Every moment is the right time to tell me that."

"Well good, because I mean it. I love you Serena Wendy Campbell."

"I love you too."

Serena leaned in and captured her partners lips before pulling Bernie backwards on to the bed.

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

Roxanna woke up to the smell of coffee invading her senses, she rolled over on to her side to see Henrik's side of the bed empty, reaching over she grabbed her mobile, checking the time to see that it had just gone seven. She threw back the covers, before getting to her feet, looking for her clothes, to see them neatly folded on the chair by the bathroom door. She gave a little smile to herself at how tidy Henrik always was, regardless of the situation. She picked up her clothes before going in to the bathroom to grab a shower. She turned on the shower, allowing it to heat up before stepping inside and allowing the previous nights activities to wash away.

…

Serena was woken up to the sound of clatter, yelling out to Bernie when she realised that the other woman was already up. A few moments later, Bernie came through the door carrying to cups of coffee in her hand.

"Morning." She smiled.

"What did you break?" Serena asked.

"I didn't break anything, I just dropped a cake tin when I was looking for your cups, it fell out of the cupboard."

Bernie put her coffee on the cabinet before passing Serena her cup and getting back in to bed. She leaned over, placing a kiss to Serena's kiss as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Mm-mm, just what the doctor ordered, coffee and a good morning kiss."

"Is the coffee okay?"

"Mm-mm prefect, as was the kiss." She winked.

"Well I aim to please." She smiled as she reached over to get her own coffee."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept great, you have a very comfy bed, though my good night sleep might have something to do with the company."

Serena gave her a half smile before looking away, taking a sip of coffee.

"Hey, you okay? Serena?"

"You'll think I'm being silly."

Why don't you tell me and let me decide for myself."

"It's just, last night."

"You didn't enjoy it?"

"No, no I did. I just…was I okay?"

"Oh…you mean…"

"Yes, I've never been with a woman before and well, I just wanted to make sure that you were, well…"

"Satisfied."

"Now I feel foolish."

"You were perfect, I enjoyed every moment with you."

"Really."

Bernie smiled towards her before leaning in and kissing her.

"Yes, really. Stop worrying about it."

"So, now that we have the awkwardness out of the way, I suppose we ought to talk with Jason."

"You don't have to rush things, I can wait. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want to wait, I've waited too long already. I want to do this."

"So do I, so we'll tell him today, yes."

"Together?"

"Together."

Serena smiled before returning to her coffee.

…

Roxanna made her way down stairs and in to the kitchen to see Henrik with his back to the door as he concentrated on his task at the oven.

"Morning Henrik." She smiled.

Henrik heard the sweet sounds of Roxanna's voice, turning around to see her dressed and smiling at him before she began to walk towards him.

"Good morning my dear, I thought I'd let you have a lie in."

"That was very sweet of you, thank you."

"I've made some blueberry pancakes and coffee, there's cream and maple syrup in the fridge if you would be so kind."

"Of course."

She opened the fridge door, retrieving the syrup and cream before closing the door and taking them over to the table, Henrik placed the pancakes on the plates, before coming over to join her. He placed the plates on the table before pulling out a chair for her. She stood for a few moments looking up at him, smiling at him.

"Roxanna."

She leaned in and kissed him, his arm immediately going around her waist, pulling her a little closer to him. When they broke apart, Roxanna finally spoke.

"Thank you for last night Henrik, it was wonderful."

She finally sat down, before Henrik took his seat beside her, pouring their coffee from the pot.

"Last night was wonderful for me too my dear."

"I hope it's not the last." She asked unsure.

Henrik looked up to meet her eyes, before he reached across, taking hold of her hand.

"Roxanna, I have waited many years to be able to tell you how I feel. I know we never actually said it last night but I'm saying it now…I love you, I've always loved you and I will continue to love you even if you don't feel the same way, but it's time that you knew, because I too, hope that we can do this again."

Roxanna had tears in the corners of her eyes as Henrik spoke to her, feeling him squeeze her hand as he told her how he felt. When he had finished, she got to her feet, standing in front of him, before she bent down, her hands on either side of his face before she kissed him and pulled back.

"I love you too Henrik, I'm just sorry for all the time we've wasted. The fact that it took John to destroy us and the hospital for us to finally see what was really important."

"We still have plenty of time, plenty. Eat your breakfast."

Roxanna returned to her seat, eating her pancakes as Henrik watched her, a warm feeling flooding through him.

…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay lovlies xx**

 **Chapter 7**

 _2 Weeks later_

Roxanna stepped in to her office to see Henrik leaning against her desk, a warm smile presenting itself when he saw her.

"Henrik, what a lovely surprise."

"Yes I'm sorry I haven't been around the last few weeks, it's been very hectic."

"Oh don't be silly, you don't need to apologise. So, what can I do for you?"

As Roxanna put her coat on the rack, Henirk moved towards her and handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" She asked as she opened it and began to read.

"She came to me late last night and apologised for the suddenness of it all but she didn't feel she could continue another shift."

"I see, John really did a number on her too, didn't he?"

"He did, I'm so sorry Roxanna."

Roxanna folded the letter, putting it down on her desk. She turned back to Henrik, placing a warm hand on his arm.

"Why are you apologising, none of this is your fault Henrik."

"Perhaps if I'd been paying closer attention to my staff, to my friends, then perhaps none of this mess would have happened."

"I've told you before, nobody could have predicted what John was up too or what he would end up doing, to me, or anyone. Please, don't put all the responsibility on your shoulders. If I'm not to blame then neither are you, okay?"

"Fine." He smiled.

"What's she going to do, now that she's moving on."

"She said she needed time to really digest everything that happened and take some time to find out what she really wants from her life."

"Well, I for one will be sorry to see her go. She could be frustrating at times but I've no doubt that in time Meena would have turned in to a good doctor."

"I quite agree, I did try to change her mind but, John ruined her ambition for this job. I don't blame her for leaving, I felt like doing the same on many occasions."

"You wouldn't leave, this hospital needs you, I need you."

"I need you too."

Roxanna leaned in and placed a kiss to Henrik's lips.

"Are you busy tonight, I've missed you?" She asked.

"I'm all yours."

"Wonderful, then how about you come to mine for a change and I'll make dinner."

"There's nothing I'd rather do."

…

Serena was typing away on her computer when she heard the door swing open and Bernie appeared.

"Serena Campbell, you coward." Was all Bernie said, with a grin.

Serena stopped typing, her face full of confusion.

"What have I done."

"You chickened out."

"Bernie, it's been a hell of a day, you'll have to help me out here?"

"Jason?"

"Ahhh, I can explain."

"Oh really, well it better be good."

"Bernie I…"

"Look if you're having second thoughts about moving in together then that's okay but just tell me, I'd prefer honesty."

"I'm not lying to you, of course I want to move in with you."

"Really?"

Serena got to her feet, coming over to Bernie, wrapping her arms around the blondes waist.

"Yes really, you know how he gets. I was trying to pick the right moment."

"Serena, be honest. There's never going to be the right moment, you just need to rip of that plaster. Yes, he'll probably have something to say about it and likely complain but then he'll move on to something else. You know I'm more than happy to tell him with you, I didn't expect you to do it alone."

"I know you didn't, you were right…I've been a coward."

"But you're my coward and I love you."

"I'll do it tonight, I promise."

"Okay, you want me there."

"Not that you don't trust me."

"Serena I didn't mean…"

"Oh I'm just kidding, of course I want you there. Is seven okay?"

"I'll bring a takeaway, he does eat takeaway right?"

"He does, oh but nothing with curry. You'll hear about it for weeks after otherwise."

"Okay, no curry."

"Oh, and bring plenty of wine."

"And wine, noted. I'll see you later."

Bernie quickly kissed her before going back to work.

…

Roxanna walked in to Darwin, Jac checking a patients file on the computer.

"Jac, you wanted me."

Jac heard the voice behind her, turning to see Roxanna smiling down at her.

"Oh hi, yeah I just wanted you to do a quick consult with me, if you have time?"

"All the time in the world."

"Great, I'll just be a few minutes, I'm just checking Mr Sears file."

"I hear congratulations are in order." Roxanna spoke up.

"I'm sorry?"

"You and Fletch?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

"I heard I missed quite a scene in Albi's?"

"Well, anything to shut him up once in a while."

Roxanna looked a little confused by her comment.

"Forget it, he was winding me up, saying I was embarrassed to be seen with him, so I was proving a point."

"Ahhh, I see. Sorry, I didn't mean to gossip."

"Don't worry about it, it's what this place is famous for. Anyway, how are you, I haven't really seen you since you came back?"

"Oh I'm okay, just trying to get back to normal."

"Hard when people keep asking how you are all the time I know, sorry."

"No, don't be. It's good to know people care. I'm just sorry to everyone that John hurt, including you."

"It wasn't your fault Roxanna, I don't blame you, don't you blame yourself. Gaskall is the only one I hold responsible, it's time we all moved on from him. From what I hear I'm not the only one dating a colleague anyway."

Roxanna watched the way Jac raised her eyebrows, looking around before she spoke.

"How does anyone know."

"As I said before, in this place, there are no secrets."

"We're taking it slow."

"It's none of my business, as long as you're happy."

"Thanks Jac."

"My pleasure, now Mr Sears?"

"Show me the way."

…

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Readers I really am so sorry for the lack of updates, I've not had the best year so far health wise. I'll update as often as I can but concentrating on a computer screen is hard for long periods right now. I hope you're still reading and I'll do my best to keep going with it.**

 **Chapter 8**

…

Roxanna was nowhere near as good a cook as Henrik but she was capable of the simple foods, she folded in the cream sauce to the pasta before placing it in a glass dish and adding the cheese to the top before popping it in to the oven. She grabbed a bottle of wine and opened it to breath while she chopped some salad. She made her way to the door when the doorbell rang, Henirk standing before her, a small bag in his hand.

"You made it?" She smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Come on in."

Henrik had only been to her home a handful of times since she had arrived at Holby, but it was always very welcoming, everything in its right place. He took a seat in the sitting room as Roxanna placed some whiskey in to a glass for him before joining him on the sofa. He looked around, spotting the photograph on the fireplace of himself, Roxanna and John. Roxanna had followed his gaze, seeing the anger appear in Henrik's eyes.

"Henrik, is everything okay?"

"Of course, it's just that…well, I wasn't quite expecting to see John in such a prominent place in your home."

"It was a happier time, for all of us. I want to erase what's happened this year, but I don't want to erase who we once were. I'll never forgive him for what he did but he wasn't always like that, he was good once, and those days are the ones that I want not just me but us to remember."

"Perhaps it might take me a little longer to forgive him, but I applaud you for your gesture Roxanna, he doesn't deserve it from you."

"Maybe not, but I think it's helping me, in my own way."

"I'm very glad." He smiled.

"So, what's in the bag?"

"Ahhhh, of course. I'd almost forgotten I had it with me, it's a gift for you."

"Henrik you didn't have too do that."

Roxanna took the small bag from him, taking out a small grey box, opening it to see a small pair of musical note earrings staring back at her.

"Oh Henrik they're beautiful, you didn't have to get me these."

"I saw them in the window and thought of you immediately, there's also a card."

Roxanna placed the small box on the table in front of her before taking out the white envelope, opening it to see some brochures.

"Henirk?"

"I thought a small weekend break would be good for both of us."

"The Lake District?"

"Lovely walks, wonderful views. We can take boat trips, the hotel has a lovely hot tub which I thought you'd enjoy. Plenty of shops for you. I thought a few days away from here would do us both some good, but of course if you'd prefer not too go anywhere right not then I do understand."

"Are you crazy, I would love nothing more. It looks so beautiful, you really didn't have to do this thought, it must have cost a fortune."

"My dear, you are worth every penny."

Roxanna smiled, before she covered his lips with her own.

"I love you so much."

"As do I."

…

Serena was getting the plates to heat up in the oven when she heard the front door, Bernie holding their dinner in her hands as she smiled up at Serena.

"Hey, sorry I'm late…the queue was crazy."

"Not to worry, he's not home yet, come on in."

Bernie followed Serena through to the kitchen, placing the takeaway on the table as Serena got some wine glasses from the cupboard.

"You look nervous." Bernie pointed out.

"Do I, well perhaps I am. It's a big think to spring on him."

"He must have some idea surely, we haven't exactly been secretive about our relationship have we?"

"Well no but…oh I don't know, he's such a sensitive boy and I don't want to panic him."

Bernie came around the table, taking the glasses from Serena's hands before she put her hands on either side of the other woman's arms, Serena looking in to Bernie's eyes.

"I already told you, we don't have to do this right now. I can wait for as long as you need me too. I know this is a huge change for Jason, and I don't want to make him any more unsettled than you do, I do care about him too you know."

"I know you do, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you didn't care about him."

"If you just want this to be a regular dinner then that's what it can be. We don't have to rush anything, as I said before, I'm not going anywhere."

Serena leaned in, her arms going around Bernie's neck before she kissed her deeply.

"I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I love you so much and you've made me incredibly happy. We are telling Jason tonight, because I don't want to spend another night without you by my side."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"100% sure, yes."

Just then, the front door opened, Jason walking in.

"I'm home Auntie Serena."

"In the kitchen Jason, let's do this." She smiled, kissing Bernie.

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
